


I'm happy that you're here with me/ I'm sorry if I tear up

by stars_n_space



Series: ObiTine Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Day 3- Angst/ Soft, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Obi-Wan and Satine are in love and will always be, ObiTine Week 2020, Obitine, fight me, i wrote this while waiting for my pizza to finish, not betaed we die like clones, soft, title are lyrics from powfu death bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/pseuds/stars_n_space
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine are trapped in a collapsing cave and there's no way out. In their last moments, they admit what they should've done 16 years ago.ObiTine Week 2020; Day 3- Angst/ Soft
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: ObiTine Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	I'm happy that you're here with me/ I'm sorry if I tear up

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask why Satine would want to go on an undercover mission. I just needed to get both of them into a cave. Don't judge me.  
> (Also: I'm german, so no native english speaker. Please call out grammar mistakes!)

Day 3- Angst/ Soft

Obi-Wan was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to die in a cave that was about to collapse. He was also pretty sure Satine wasn’t supposed to die like that either.   
But here they were, stumbling through a cave while stone and dust fell from the ceiling.   
Obi-Wan had his hand pressed to his side, the gashing wound still bleeding.   
This was just supposed to be an undercover mission. The Duchess wants to go undercover and she needs protection from the Jedi, the council had said. You should go, they had said. They didn’t know of his ever-returning feelings (were they really ever gone?) for Satine though and so he was sent to Mandalore once again.   
They talked a bit about their past undercover missions and had some good laughs while preparing the ship. As they took off, Obi-Wan could imagine for a short time that he was once again a Padawan, free of Council and war duties.   
But these short moments didn’t last long. Apparently the group Satine wanted to observe knew of their arrival on the small moon and had sent greeting in form of rockets. The ship went down, Obi-Wan covered Satine with his own body and the next thing was a sharp pain in his side, where metal had found its way into his body.   
They managed to escape the wreck and slipped into a cave. Unfortunately the splinter group had discovered this and started to bombard the cave. 

“Do you think we’ll find a way out of here?” Satine asked as she repositioned his arm around her shoulder.   
“I’m not sure. I told you we should’ve packed those maps of the cave systems!”  
“Ah yes, and right now those would burn with the ship wreckage!” Satine said sarcastically.  
Obi-Wan wanted to snark something back in return but he lost his footing on one of the loose rocks and started to stumble. Thankfully, Satine was stronger than she looked and managed to keep him on his feet. 

“Easy,” she murmured as she helped him gain a steady stance. “You alright?”  
Obi-Wan just nodded and scanned around the cave. “This seems to be a dead end,” he stated.  
“Well, yeah… But there was no other way.”  
“I’m pretty sure the rest of the cave is already collapsed.”  
“You’re not helping me stay optimistic, Obi.”  
“I’m not trying to.” Satine looked at him. “I mean look, there’s no way out. This cave is so deep under the surface, cutting through it with my lightsaber will never work, the cave would collapse first. And while I may be strong in the force I really can’t hold that much tons of stone. I could try to contact Anakin, but…” He tapped his commlink which made only the sound of static silence, “we’re to deep under.”  
“So, what are you saying?” Satine said quietly.  
“I guess, what I’m saying is… there’s no way out. I don’t know how we’re gonna survive this.”

Satine nodded slowly. “Alright.”  
“A-Alright?” Obi-Wan looked at her, properly looked at her for what seemed to be the first time since this mission began.   
Her hair was made up in a bun but a few strands had come loose and framed her face. There was dust all over her but she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Facing death with a kind of pride that not many people possessed. 

“At least I get to spend my last moments with you.” She smiled at him, a kind of sadness in her eyes.   
Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “Likewise.”   
They started at each other, slowly progressing that they were in fact going to die in this cave. Obi-Wan slowly lifted his hand to caress her cheek.   
“I’m so sorry that I can’t save you,” he breathed while he stroked some hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch and smiled again.   
“Oh, Obi. You have saved me so many times.”  
“And now I fail you.”  
She shook her head slightly. “You haven’t failed me in the slightest bit. You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, will always be my saviour.”  
He felt tears well up in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, knowing full well that he was performing a Kledabe Kiss. Satine gently wrapped her hands around his neck and they breathed slowly. Somewhere in the distance they could hear more of the cave collapsing. 

“I love you.” The words were out of his mouth faster than he could register. Her sharp intake of breath was everything he needed to hear to know that she had heard them.   
“I always wanted to say it and I’m so sorry that I’m saying it now, right before a cave is going to collapse onto us, but I truly, deeply love you. Always have and always will.” He stroked her hair gently, pressing his forehead a bit more against hers.   
“I know,” she murmured softly. “I’ve always known. You didn’t need to say it. You showed it perfectly.”  
“I left you.”   
Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes again. Satine was shaking her head slightly as they moved a few inch away from each other.   
“It was a mutual decision, remember? Think about all the good things you’ve done since we’ve met 16 years ago. I would’ve robbed you from the galaxy.”  
“I always wondered what our life would’ve looked like if I had stayed. And I wanted to, after the war. Since the moment you came back into my life, I wanted to stay when the war was done and all my duty was finished.”   
“I would’ve let you. I would’ve embraced you with open arms.”   
She was crying now, slightly. Obi-Wan wiped her tears away while some escaped his own eyes. She looked at him and Obi-Wan decided, that if these were going to be his final moments, he would spend them as good as he could. So, he leaned in and kissed her softly, at first. But when Satine slid her fingers into his hair and his hands wandered down her back, they deepened the kiss until the need for air made them break apart. 

“We should’ve done that way sooner,” she murmured while stroking through the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck.   
“Well, yeah. If we don’t die because the whole cave is just miraculously not squashing us I will remember that.”   
They both smiled, even though they were fully aware that there was not escape from death this time. They held each other tight, as the cave started to collapse around them. 

Or so they thought! Obi-Wan suddenly felt a shift in the force and a well known presence made itself at home in his mind. 

  
“Anakin!” He startled and looked at Satine, head still against his chest.   
“What?” She looked up und saw… floating stones. “Wait, we’re not dying!”  
“Anakin must’ve gotten a signal through my commlink!” Obi-Wan started to grin.   
Satine still tried to fully grasp the fact that they were not dying and pretty much alive right now as the stone started to slowly lift away.   
As it seemed, they were moved by the tractor beam of the _Negotiator_ which was hovering above the planet’s surface.  
They started to crawl their way up and out of the cave when Anakin, Rex and Cody met them halfway. 

“Good to see you alright and not squashed like a bug, Master! You too, Duchess.” Anakin said cheerful as he handed both of them a cable as climbing device.   
“Yeah, well. I always thought that being squashed in a cave was my preferred way of dying.” Obi-Wan said sarcastically as he started to climb up the side of the destroyed cave, watching Satine beside him.   
“Why are you bleeding, General?” Cody asked from behind him.   
“Oh yeah, the stab wound. I forgot about that.”   
Obi-Wan looked down at his side where the wound with the wedge metal was still bleeding slightly.   
“What? You can’t go climbing with a wound like that!”   
Anakin swung himself onto Obi-Wans side and was about to throw him over his shoulder.  
“Anakin, I’m perfectly alright! The adrenaline has kept me up this long, it’s gonna take a while before it will fade,” Obi-Wan promised.  
“Oh, so that’s the reason why I had to help you through the cave?” Satine quipped from his other side and Obi-Wan shot her a glare, which made her smile turn into a grin.   
“That was different,” Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth.   
“Hmm,” Anakin mused and leaned over to him. “You just wanted to touch her, didn’t you, Master?”  
Anakin watched his master getting redder and redder by the minute. 

“Anakin, I swear if we weren’t climbing out of a cave, I would chase you with my lightsaber right now!”  
The younger Jedi just snickered and continued climbing but watched Obi-Wan carefully now. Just in case his wound did affect him more then he let on. 

After they finally got on board on the _Negotiator_ , Anakin didn’t comment on how Obi-Wan and Satine stood closer to each other then before. Or how Satine accompanied Obi-Wan to the med-bay. And he was definitely not going to comment anything about the two of them leaving the med-bay and heading straight to Obi-Wan’s quarters, where they stayed until they reached Mandalore again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are of course appriciated. Hope y'all had a good time with my story. :)


End file.
